Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Mystery Times". Plot (In a prehistory jungle on a island, raptors were sneaking in and stealing the egg) *Raptor #1: We got them. *Raptor #2: Come on. (They run in into Zorry's Volcano Lair) *Zorry: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Raptor #1: Sir Zorry, we got the eggs. *Zorry: Eggs. But it NIGHT TIME! *Raptor #2: Night? It's not morning. *Zorry: I can't believe the sky is dark blue. *Raptor #3: That mean it's night. *Zorry: Night. I hate Nights. It get darker and darker at times. *Raptor #1: We were just saying. *Zorry: Saying? I will have to find it myself. Stay here. *leave the cave* Caveguins, where are they? (A fire torch hits Zorry) *Zorry: AAHHH! *Caveguin #1: Attack the dinosaur! (A pack of caveguins chases Zorry) *Zorry: You can't stop me now Caveguins. The island is now mine! (A caveguin jumped on Zorry's head as Zorry move his head and throw him to the mud) *Caveguin #2: Ugghhhh. (At the chase) *Caveguin #3: Come on, come on, come on. Stop our worse enemy. *Zorry: *roars* *Caveguin #4: UNO, DOS, RUN! (All of the caveguins run away) *Zorry: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. For all these years, penguins are always flightless and they can never stop me. I will eat all of the caveguins. Until next dinner... (The screen changes to Club Penguin Island, the present era of the world. In the neighborhood.) *Bambadee: Okay guys, are you ready to perform a song? *Dancing Penguin: Yes. Time to start the day. Let rock. *Joe: Here we go. *turn on music* (The song "Gonna Be Epic" is about to play) *Cadence: Line up party ninjas now Got lots to celebrate Get your pictures and your scrapbooks out And dance down memory lane We got massive igloo parties Each one the best one yet It's been the greatest time But we'll blow your mind, when you Check check what's coming next (Everyone set up the day and arrive at the Town Center) *Bambadee: Good morning people. *Cake: Good morning. *Awesome: Want some cake? *Bambadee: No thanks. I already ate breakfast. *Cadence: Tick Tock Beat drop Let's show the world what we got *DJ Penguin: Now turn up the heat. *DS Dancing Penguin: Yes sir. *turn up the heat* *Cadence: This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh (Penguins were jumping and tipping on the iceberg) *Blue Penguin: Fun Fun Fun! (Back on the island) *Cadence: Now's no time to stay inside Don't let the ice melt under your feet That was fun but we're not done Taking it back old school CP So get your favorite style on And call out all your friends It's been the best of times But we'll blow your mind when you Check check what's coming next *Joe: Hey Cadence, is about the penguin species coming back? *Cadence: No silly. Something cool! *Joe: Now turn up the jam. *Cadence: Tick Tock Beat drop Let's show the world what we got This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh *Announcer: Attention all penguins. Who want the classics? *Everyone: *cheers* *Announcer: Three months since the world is saved, let cheer it all up. *Cadence: When I say classic you say cool. Classic! *Everyone: Cool! *Cadence: Classic! *Everyone: Cool! *Cadence: When I say penguins, you say rule. Penguins! *Everyone: Rule! *Cadence: Penguins! *Everyone: Rule! *Cadence: This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic oooooh This is gonna be epic, epic oooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh CLUB PENGUIN AND HAPPY FEET THE CROSSOVER 2 (The song was over as everyone cheered) *Cadence: Good morning to this day. Three months for now, the island is safe. *Bambadee: Cadence, the plan always work. Gary and his friends are still fixing the Snow Trekker since the search back in January. *Dancing Penguin: Buddy. We will live on. *Bambadee: I know. What is next? *Announcer: Right now. We are going back to our business. *Bambadee: Okay, back to work guys. We got a lotta stuff to do. *Cadence: Come on guys, back to the Dance Club. (In Herbert's Mountain Lab, Klutzy and Klepto fleets for Herbert) *Herbert: For all these years, i have failed to defeat the penguins. My blackout plan has failed. And my dimension plan has failed too. No. It's not over yet. My plan still have come to hiatus. Today, we will get ready on the island. Klutzy and Kleto, get ready. The island will be destroyed by us. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (The camera zooms far from the island and fade change to the broken lake in the ocean of Macaroni Land. In Macaroni Land.) *Elder 1: Antarctica, the peaceful home around. *Elder 2: Friend, remember the strangest thing on Earth? *Elder 1: Yeah, the broken ice pieces are on the land since the snowstorm. *Elder 3: Guys, the leader of Macaroni-Land need to talk with you. *Elder 1: Um....okay. *Edmund: Hello my elders. A anything from the news today? *Elder 1: We just found out that the ice pieces are in the beach. *Edmund: Wow, this land is so beautiful. The ocean seems to be good as the one from Adelie-Land. Lovelace and Sven is gonna be so proud of this and Mumble will love it too! (The camera move foward to Penguin-Land) *Atticus: Tag! You're it. *Erik: I'm gonna get you. *Ashley: Follow me Atticus! *Atticus: Okie-Dokey! (With the parents) *Mumble: Kids are always the fast. *Terry: Yeah Mumble, the good old days make me proud. *Gloria: It alway been a month since Antarctica was back to normal. *Terry: And remember the time machine in your land? *Mumble: Yes. We use it as an emergency. We got it back at Club Penguin Island after defeating Herbert P. Bear. *Terry: Herbert Pee Bear? *Mumble: No. P is the middle name. I'm not gonna tell you. It's Classified. *Terry: That his middle name? *Mumble: No. Unknown or Unnamed. *Edwin: Well boys, wanna play a sled race with me and Seymour? *Mumble: No. It gonna be dangerous than last time. *Seymour: It's okay Mumble. The one from Club Penguin Island didn't have a good sled race. In here, our world, it's better. *Mumble: Alright. You make the choice. *Edwin: We need a deal. (In the back of the glacier) *Edwin: Hey Noah, it is okay if we can sled on the mountains? *Noah: No, no more penguins are sleding close to our land. It's dangerous and i warned everyone about this warning since we got back from Club Penguin Island. *Terry: Who wants to go to a penguin club? *Noah: No. There is no Penguin Club around. Do you know Club Penguin? *Mumble: Yes. *Terry: No. *Edwin: Me either. *Seymour: I've been there before. *Noah: Listen up. Gary said that we can go back to the island anytime we need. Just saying. *Mumble: Saying? Ok, only if Gary warned us. *Noah: Good. My point is that no kids are allowed in the sled races. *Terry: Well, let's get back to work. *Mumble: Ok, you know how i feel. Let pick up the kids. *Edwin: Ok. *Seymour: Let's just move on. (Back at Club Penguin Island in the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Gary: How is the Snow Trekker? *Rory: Good. All fixed. I remember when we forgot it at the Iceberg until it crashes down to the sea. What a waste of help. *Rookie: Good point. Now it's clean than ever since we fixed Rockhopper's Pirate Ship. *Gary: We also have good choices. Let's wait and see in the future. *Rookie: Alright then. (Meanwhile in Snowy Plains, the penguins are Adelie-Land are going to go to Penguin-Land) *Lovelace: Noah, i will be there for you. *Sven: I hope they didn't leave. *Lovelace: Well, let's get going. *Ramón: Also, they have a time machine and i think, we should return to Club Penguin Island. *Carmen: Really? Adventures are alway that long. Going back again will be like last time. *Raul: No Carmen, everything is alright there. *Rinaldo: Except for the mean polar bear we occurred three months ago. *Lombardo: Yeah. There's two crabs that helped us to get us back home. *Nestor: I hope they didn't burry the time machine down. *Carmen: I could easily tell. *Lovelace: You'll be thinking about that. Come on. Penguin-Land time. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Terry: So Mumble, you ask me everything about Club Penguin. What is Club Penguin about? *Mumble: I will ask you what is the island about. (The screen fades to the island of Club Penguin) *Mumble: This is Club Penguin. A island filled with colorful penguins. It has a Town, a Plaza, A dock, A beach in which we have two, a Ski Hill, a Mine, a Iceberg but not part of the island and then we have a Dojo! We also have the tallest mountains on the island as well. So this is what Club Penguin is all about. (The screen fades back to Penguin-Land) *Terry: Oh. *Mumble: You gotta know it. *Terry: Thanks for the tip. *Lovelace: Hey Noah! *Noah: Lovelace? *Mumble: It's Lovelace. *Noah: Boys, you better stay on your own. *Lovelace: Noah my man. *Noah: Hello there Lovelace. Good to see you again. *Lovelace: We know each other and one for all. *Noah: Yeah. I like it. You're the man. *Ramón: Hey Mumble. *Mumble: Hi Ramón. *Ramón: Nice to see you again. *Mumble: Good is true. *Edwin: Oh hey guys. I didn't know you came. *Sven: We all came. For a visit. *Mumble: Lucky. *Nestor: I feel like a strong penguin. *Gloria: If you wouldn't care. That's good. *Mumble: My pressure. *Rinaldo: Enough with the chit chat! *Lovelace: Rinaldo, can i come over and throw you off the land? *Rinaldo: No. You won't. *Lovelace: Fine by me. *Terry: But i can ask a thing. *Rinaldo: No need. I'm fine. Thanks a lot Terry. *Terry: Thanks to you Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: And now, you have to leave me alone. (At the EPF Command Room) *Gary: Man, i miss Mumble HappyFeet. I wish he could visit the island to see us again. *Rookie: Yes. He was a great hero who defeated Herbert P. Bear. Everyone loved him who save us all. We are all happy to hear this news. *Jet Pack Guy: So Gary, ready to call everyone from Penguin-Land? *Gary: Yes. I am finally ready to answer the call. (Gary turn on the screen and appear in a hologram on Penguin-Land) *Gary: Greetings from Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Gary, is that you? *Gloria: It's him. *Terry: Who's Gary? *Gary: New penguins. If you are new, my name is Gary the Gadget Guy. For all these years of inventing things, i have become a great inventor of the island. I invited you guys to visit the island for fun. Just for you. Especially you Lovelace and Sven. *Lovelace: Us. *Sven: Its-a-fun time. *Gary: It's Fun Time. You all have the time machine right? *Noah: Yes. Now we can travel to dimensions and stuff. We can also go back in time to see the memories we had. We can also go to the past of Emperor-Land on how our old home used to look like before the first elder move in and create it. Just before the Doomberg come, we have to move. *Gary: The Doomberg is coming? *Noah: No. It already crashed to Emperor-Land and destroy it. *Gary: Okay. Anyone agrees? *Mumble: What? Can you repeat it again? *Gary: Yes. You are all invited to Club Penguin Island for the fun. Anyone agree? *Everyone: Yes! *Gary: Then let's go. Grab the time machine to go to Club Penguin Island. *Ramón: We got it! *Gary: We alway got it Ramón. See you at Club Penguin Island. Bye Bye. *hologram disappear* *Mumble: Alright guys, find the time machine so we can go to Club Penguin Island. (Back at the EPF Command Room) *Rookie: So Gary? What are we gonna do now? *Gary: Well, i should fix the Time Trekker by now. *Rory: Hey Gary, we're going outside. Is that okay with you? *Gary: Yes. *Jet Pack Guy: Gotta make the calls for Alpha and Delta. *Gary: Alright boys, let's go. *Rory: Yes. I love the way my friends are. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Gloria: Where is the time machine? *Mumble: There it is. Are you guys ready? *Everyone: Yes! *Mumble: Everyone stick together. Stick as a group like a piece of gum. *Noah: Let's go guys. Don't make the elders slip. *Lovelace: Oh yeah. Now the shade don't have to bother me. *Gloria: Are we ready? *Mumble: Almost. Make some room. (In a water pile, the krills Bill and Will are sleeping until they are hearing everyone sticking around) *Bill: Will, wake up. *Will: What are they doing? *Bill: I think they are having a party, let's join them. *Will: Alright. I love to join the fun. *Bill: Wait for me Will. (The krills stick with the penguins) *Will: Hey watch it! *Terry: A krill? Okay, that a little good of a sidekick. *Bill: Buddy, hole on. *Will: Come on, in his head. (The krill stick on Terry's head) *Will: Watch out. Don't fall on the beak like last time Will. *Bill: Are you talking to yourself again? *Will: No. I'm sorry. *Terry: Are we ready? *Mumble: Yes, we are ready to make everyone stand like a P like Penguin. Everyone smile. *press the button of the Time Machine* (The Time Machine start teleporting everyone to Club Penguin Island) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters